LUST101
by Avina Garamond
Summary: What Vincent wants, Vincent gets. But he gets taught a lesson he'll never forget.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sephiroth of Vincent.

**LUST101**

**By Avina Garamond**

Vincent was famous at the university. Not because of his decent grades, or because of the clubs and sports he joined. He was a mediocre member at best. No, he was famous because he fucked anything that moved.

Every year, Vincent had switched dorms. And by the end of every year, the dorm virgins were no longer virgins. And it didn't matter to Vincent whether they were girl or boy. He picked off everyone. Girls were attracted to him. Guys started doubting their sexuality enough to sleep with him. Lesbians turned straight for him.

In fact, it was rare to find someone in the entire university that hadn't slept with Vincent. Though they did exist. One such person was Sephiroth.

Vincent had his eye on Sephiroth for a long time. The man was so physically attractive, he had the same influence on people Vincent did. Except he didn't take advantage of it. And Vincent knew that Sephiroth did not approve of him sleeping with so many people.

Whenever he passed Vincent in the hallway, he either ignored him, or asked if he'd contracted a disease yet.

Vincent couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

"AH!" Vincent gasped as he came, hot semen coating his fingers. He panted for breath. He unwrapped his hands from his limp flesh and licked off the sperm.

"Okay, I masturbated in front of you, to you," Vincent said. "Can we fuck now?" Sephiroth chuckled.

"You're so desperate."

"For you, damnit! I'll bottom if you want, just come on!" Vincent yelled, exasperated. Sephiroth nodded.

"Alright. If you bottom." He took off his shirt. Vincent, intensely happy with himself, lay down on his back and spread his legs.

A minute later, he felt the mattress shift as a Sephiroth amount of weight was added onto it. He didn't watch Sephiroth, but felt the long fingers poke around his insides, cold with cream. He had to admit, even though he never heard of Sephiroth sleeping with anyone, he was experienced enough to massage his prostate, just the way Vincent liked it.

Vincent's erection returned and he moaned loudly and rocked his hips into Sephiroth's fingers.

"Mhmm, ahaha, yeah..." he moaned. Sephiroth left him alone for about a minute and Vincent arched to watch what Sephiroth was doing. Sephiroth was jerking himself off, giving himself an erection at the same time as spreading the lube on himself.

Vincent was rather insulted that Sephiroth wasn't horny from his show, or with the aspect of fucking him. But when he saw Sephiroth look at him, he instantly turned complacent and lay back down.

Sephiroth thrust inside with one quick, smooth motion. Vincent moaned loudly. Sephiroth continued to thrust into him, running right into Vincent's prostate every time. Vincent gasped and moaned and squirmed and bucked towards Sephiroth's pivoting hips. His moans grew louder and he held tightly onto Sephiroth, pulling his hair.

"AH! HARDER!" Vincent cried out. Sephiroth smirked and did not go harder, or faster, but continued what he was doing.

"Oh FUCK!" Vincent spat out. He arched, black hair spilling over the pillow. He came again, hot sticky liquid splattering on Sephiroth's abs.

Sephiroth slipped out of him.

"Wait!" Vincent called quickly. He flipped himself over and took Sephiroth's limp member in his mouth and licked off the semen, wanting to taste Sephiroth. He pulled away.

"My God, you're a slut," Sephiroth laughed. He took Vincent's shirt from the foot of the bed and wiped Vincent's semen off his stomach.

"Hey! That's my only clean shirt!" Vincent snapped at him. Sephiroth chucked in Vincent's face.

"I don't care. Be happy that I even fucked you, slut." He put his clothes on and left.

* * *

Vincent walked down the hallway. It was surprisingly silent today. He walked into the lounge, the only air-conditioned room on the floor. Sephiroth sat on the couch and was surrounded by a group of guys and girls, all of which were smiling. Sephiroth looked at Vincent.

"Oh, here's the slut himself!" he said. Vincent looked at him confused. The rest of the group laughed.

"How'd it feel being fucked up the ass?" Sephiroth called out to him. The rest of the group laughed harder, louder. Vincent backed up horrified. Sephiroth told them?! Told them all?!

"I... I don't know what you're talking about..." he said, his voice a shadow. Sephiroth laughed at him.

"You moan like a whore. HARDER, SEPHIROTH, HARDER!" Sephiroth cackled. There were shrieks of laughter coming from the group. Vincent backed away.

"LIES!" he cried. "I don't bottom!"

"FUCK ME HARDER, SEPHIROTH!" Sephiroth continued to mock him. Vincent ran up to him and slapped him.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" he screeched. Sephiroth's head snapped back from the force of the blow. He turned his head back, a hot glare in his eyes. Vincent turned and ran for it, but he was too late. Sephiroth shoved him to the ground. Vincent tried to clamber back up, but no. Sephiroth's hands caught his waist. To Vincent's utter horror, Sephiroth's hands yanked his pants so hard that the button snapped and flew off and the pants pooled at his knees.

"STOP!" Vincent screamed. Sephiroth brought him to his knees. Vincent felt something nudge him, and screamed again.

"NO!" Too late. Sephiroth thrust inside. No lube. No stretching. Just harsh, brutal thrusts into Vincent's body.

"STOP! Stop! stop..." Vincent's cries became quieter as he sobbed, tears splashing out of his eyes. Worst of all, his body responded.

His cock dripped pre-cum onto the carpet and he shamefully rocked his body towards Sephiroth's thrusts. Vincent took turns sobbing and moaning. The people around him - the crowd had grown - laughed at him and pointed.

With a grunt, Sephiroth ejaculated in him. Vincent moaned. With a few more thrusts, white cum splurted out of him too. Sephiroth pulled out of him and pushed him over. Vincent fell over on his face, pants still down at his knees. He sobbed.

He turned back to see Sephiroth zip up his pants.

"Liked that, huh, slut?" Sephiroth asked. He pulled Vincent by the hair to him and pushed Vincent's head to the ground, right into the mess he made. Vincent struggled from under him, and Sephiroth let him go. Vincent sobbed again and wiped his semen off his face while the crowd of people laughed.

"Put your pants up, slut. You look too easy." Sephiroth stood up. The audience applauded him. Sephiroth left the lounge.

Vincent broke down and cried in the middle of the lounge, still open for the world to see. The people laughed at him, and one by one, they left.

Vincent swore, swore, that he'd never sleep with anyone again.


End file.
